bad decisions
by tessatomywill
Summary: Stelena fanfic


Elena sighed as she sat down in the salvatore's couch. It had all been so different with everything that had happened this year. Ever since Damon died, every decision and every moment that had led up to this haunted Elena in her dreams. She often thought about that girl who lost her parents, that poor human girl who fell in love with a vampire and was dragged into this. _Stefan. _Guilt filled her stomach. She could not help that she had some kind of attraction to Damon, but with Stefan it was different. So many times she had lied to herself about not still being in love with him. She had pushed it down, distracted herself with Damon. She didn't know if she actually had feelings for Damon or if it was just sexual. With Stefan however, she was sure. And still she pushed him further and further away. All those moments when he had let her make her own decisions, respected her. She still knew that she had made the right choice on that bridge, going back to Stefan was the best choice she ever made. But now it was all gone. 2 weeks after Damon's death Stefan and Caroline had gone away to New Orleans. Elena didn't think they were planning on coming back anytime soon, and she couldn't blame them. All she had done for the past weeks was to scream at everybody. Last night though she had hit rock bottom. She had tried to call Klaus to make him kill her. What did that even come from? Why Klaus? So Elena decided to go to the house were it all started. The Salvatore House. So many memories were hidden in these walls. The first time with Stefan, all those times she and Damon had those intese moments of passion. all those times the brothers had argued about something or all those times where Stefan had cooked her dinner. It was all there, she tried to push it down , but it was all there. She couldn't deny the fact that she still didn't want to be a vampire, and even though the girl she used to be was long gone, she still missed her. She didn't hear Bonnie come inside until she was standing by Elena's side.

_-Hey You, how are you?_

Bonnie always looked so calm, and pretty and Elena really really felt like hugging her.

_- Not fine._

Bonnie looked down on Elena and sighed, she wasn't blind, she knew what was going on with Elena. Elena didn't even have to ask. She sat down on the couch beside her and took her hands.

_- Let me show you something. _

The world faded away, all of a sudden they were in Elena's house. In her couch. Everyone was there. Stefan was smiling at her from the kitchen, whispering "i love you" Jeremy was dancing with Matt to some insanely loud pop song. Jenna was there , kissing Alaric in the corner, looking happy. Even Lexi, she was patting Stefan on his back, pointing at Elena and then laughing. Even Damon was there, kissing a girl , Elena remembered her as Rose. She looked up at a banner over her head. She slipped away from Bonnie's grip and took three steps back to see what the banner said.

"CONGRATULATIONS MRS AND MR SALVATORE"

She looked at her hand, on it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Silver with small patterns of flower that glimmered.

_-Bonnie, what is this?_

Bonnie smiled at her and looked at Stefan , then back into her eyes.

_-This is reality, the other life you thought you were living was just a vision, i was showing you what would happen if you made all the wrong decisions, and you didn't. _

Before she could say anything Stefan was by her side. Kissing her on the cheek and whispering into her ear

_"I'm really happy that you are mine, i love you Mrs Salvatore"_

His voice made her shiver, but it was a good kind of shiver. Then she realised something else, her fangs were gone. She wasn't a vampire anymore. She was human, she was with Stefan, and they were going to get married. She was really glad at that moment that she had made the right choices, she had Stefan, Jenna was alive, she was human. Everyone was happy.

She put her fingers in Stefan's hair and kissed him.

_" I love you too Mr Salvatore, she said, and nothing can ever change that._


End file.
